


Revenge x Damnation

by Slut_4_Jagermeister



Category: Hunter X Hunter, hxh
Genre: Chrollo doesnt always make sense speaking and that’s just on canon, In which Chrollo underestimates chain dude, Kurapika mcloses it, M/M, Rudi look away, child murder idk, gc headcanons Gone Wild, hbd Ana!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister
Summary: Kurapika has managed to hunt the Phantom Troupe down to its last member, but it’s 10 year old Kalluto Zoldyck. When Chrollo puts the pressure on his morality, what will he choose?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Revenge x Damnation

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour HxH fandom it’s a me Your New Fic Terrorist. Anyways this is for my friends bday bc we’re sick hbd Ana

Kurapika gives the Spider credit for not struggling as soon as Chain Jail surrounds them. They hardly blink, in fact, and stare at him blankly. They are one of the last legs, somehow. He’s small and unassuming enough; Kurapika could probably contain him without the chains but that would miss the point. _He’s young,_ a traitorous voice notes in the back of his mind. _Probably has never heard of the Kurta Clan, much less was involved with their slaughter._ Kurapika physically shakes the thought away and tightens the chains. They all have to die. If nothing else the spider caught in his own web would be complicit with another massacre should their leader will it. It’s sound enough logic, he decides. 

The Troupe (or rather, what pitiful amount remained of it,) had to have been getting desperate for the mistake that brought around this kids capture. They’d divided instead of sticking together. Chrollo perhaps making the wrong assumption Kurapika would target him instead. He didn’t understand that all the legs needed to be plucked off the body before he squashed the head. 

And so, this child found himself backed up against the wall of a supply room on the Black Whale. He lifted his hands and tried- in Kurapika’s opinion- to use his ability. Little did he know Chain Jail had been wrapped around him since he’d tucked tail and ran. Kurapika dropped the In on it, and in a second the kids hands and legs were pinned tight together. 

Behind them, Chrollo Lucilfer snarled. He certainly caught up fast. Bandit’s Secret is in hand; not that it can do anything at the moment. To move against Kurapika would be to condemn whoever is in his Chain Jail. This one must be important to him, he thinks. Maybe because he’s so young, but Kurapika would bet it’s because it’s the only one left of his _family._ The thought brings acid up his throat and the bile burns his tongue. A few feet away Chrollo neutralizes his face before confronting him.

“You’re wasting everyone’s time,” Chrollo starts. “You wouldn’t harm a child that had nothing to do with that nasty business with the Kurta Clan.” For whatever reason, that just infuriates Kurapika more. He only sees red, and spiders. 

“Oh yeah? How can you be so sure?” 

Chrollo spreads his arms. “Aren’t you supposed to be better than my troupe and I? More morally superior, more just?” Kurapika thinks his teeth may break by how hard he grinds them. 

“That’s none of your fucking business.” 

“I can assure you, Kalluto is innocent.” The boy squirms within the chains at that and Kurapika stills him with a cruel yank. The fact the Troupe leader is trying to bargain disgusts him.

“So was Pairo, and what mercy did you show him, I wonder?” Unbidden, the last memory of his clan floats to him, of Pairo wishing him safe travels. _“Was it fun? I’ll ask that, so you have to have such a great journey that you can answer ‘yes’ from the bottom of your heart._ The memory is replaced by the image of his head in a tank, mouth open in a silent scream with blood red eyes. The most beautiful color in the world. Chrollo has the audacity to chuckle, and Kurapika can tell he still isn’t taking him seriously like they’re back in that cab. His eyes sting. 

“Was that the one the Troupe had to bring back to Meteor City to finish off? Because his eyes wouldn’t turn red?” The other chains on his hand rattle as he starts visibly shaking with rage. “He was impressive, for a cripple.” Justice Chain deploys into the one Chrollo called Kalluto’s heart without warning. He finally gets a reaction from the boy as he grunts. 

“There is now a conditional band around your heart.” He explains. “When you break the condition, the band will crush it.” 

“It wasn’t anything personal,” Chrollo continues. “The flesh collector that bought him had very specific requests. That was the only boy in the village if I remember correctly, so the gentleman wanted no doubt of authenticity.” Something about the blasé way _bought him_ rolls off the Spider’s tongue snaps the last tether of sanity in his mind. 

“The condition is not breathing.” He says quietly, almost under his breath.

The kid and Chrollo have enough time to cry out and attempt to reach for each other when blood explodes out of his throat, hard enough to paint Chrollo’s face. And for the first time Kurapika enjoys the way the body goes limp in his chains. He doesn’t find the smell of harsh metallic blood, nor the wheezing death throes of Kalluto offending. A wild manic laugh barks from his throat- it’s that brief look of helplessness and despair from Chrollo that makes this particular kill worth it. He’s almost sad he wasn’t around to see the other member’s deaths at his hands. 

_ForyouPairoforyouforyouforyouforyouforyouforyou._ The words bang around his head like a mantra and he can hardly think anymore with how bad his head is hurting but he’s smiling, and his hysterical laugh is echoing in his ears when he looks back up at Chrollo. His watch is blaring on his wrist that the three hours of Emperor Time is up, fruitlessly warning him that by all accounts he should be losing consciousness any second now. But Nen is nothing if not a slave to a man’s will, and Kurapika’s resolve has never been so strong. His Ren explodes. 

“Looks like we’re both the last of our kind,” Kurapika says as he lets the boy's body slump to the floor. He has the urge to kick the body aside and obliges himself. Chrollo hums. He’s already recomposed himself, but there’s fire glinting in his glassy eyes. Kurapika can see a track down his cheek where fat tears had fell and been hastily dried

“I suppose, but look how the mighty have fallen. Maybe the key to understanding myself wasn’t through me, but you.” He pauses for a moment. “What if I told you that was your friend Killua’s little brother?” Kurapika snaps his chains back to his fist and takes a defensive stance.

“I’d say you’re a liar.” 

“And why would I lie? What will your friends think, when they find out you’re a monster like me?” 

Kurapika takes an uneasy step back. When he thinks about it, the kid and Killua _did_ have similar eyes, and the strange non reaction to his capture _would_ track for a professional assassin- _no._ Bile rises in his throat again for an entirely different reason. 

“Something tells me they’ll never know.” He responds, almost morose. 

For a moment, his heart twinges when he thinks of Leorio, Gon, and Killua. That is, until the body he’s looking at on the floor isn’t Kalluto anymore, but Pairo. Bent and broken in so many ways that he never was before even after the accident. 

Perhaps his nen master had been right after all; he thought as he squared up for his final battle. He was hell-bound. 


End file.
